Destiny Island High
by Xandochu
Summary: Nemuri is new to Destiny Island, and at most, will be there for only a year. Let's watch, and see just how that year unfolds. UndecidedXOC Collection of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

* * *

Moving was always a hassle, but it wasn't something Nemuri was unused to. After all, she moved at least once a year thanks to her fathers job, and because of the constant moving, she never made any really close friends. But as Nemuri walked into her new home on the Destiny Islands, she couldn't help but feel as if this time, it was going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy  


* * *

There was only one school on the Destiny Islands, and it had a uniform. Nemuri had attended schools with uniforms before, but none so…colourful. She sighed as she put it on, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. At least she looked good in blue!


	3. Chapter 3

Nemuri's first school day had been uneventful, despite all the questions asked after her introduction in homeroom. There weren't a lot of people at the high school, and every one knew each other already. Was there really any room for her there? It sure didn't seem like it.

The entire first week passed with the students at Nemuri's new school avoiding her completely. The cliques were already set up, and friends were already established. There was no space for the new girl, none.

"How are you settling in here dear?" Asked Nemuri's Mother, working her way around the kitchen. She couldn't tell her the truth, that absolutely no one had spoken to her. So she replied,

"Fine Mom."

"That's good! Oh, tonight we're having dinner at the neighbours, they have twins around your age I think."

Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KH or FF. I decided to switch the POV. So it's 1st person instead of third.  


* * *

Dinner came sooner then I had hoped. Actually, I had hoped that it wouldn't come at all. But alas, time moves forward. I wore a clean white blouse with a black knee-length skirt. I didn't want to give the neighbours 'a wrong impression' as my mother put it. My Dad and Mom both wore fancy-ish clothing. A dress for my Mother, and a dress-shirt and slacks for my Dad.

"Here dear, carry this will you?" asked my Mom, placing a dish in my hands. I could tell what it was from the smell, scallop potatoes. One of my favourite dishes. Yum~ Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad. Show up, smile, respond to questions, eat, and go home.

"Ah! Mr. Fudan, Mrs. Fudan, we're so glad you could make it!" greeted a woman with long brown hair, "Come in! Oh~ And this must be Nemuri, she's adorable!" Oh, I wasn't expecting a gushy Mom. I smiled (grimaced) and said 'Hello'.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Strife." stated my Father, shaking her hand, "May I ask where your husband is?"

"Oh, I'm afraid he's working tonight. But don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough. My sons are in the kitchen Nemuri, why don't you go meet them?"

"Uh, sure." I responded, smiling still, "Um…where _is _your kitchen?"

"Straight through dear!" Said Mrs. Strife. I nodded, and removed my footwear before heading down the hallway.

"Hey, you're that new girl!" A boy with brown spiky hair declared as I walked in. I recognized him from my Homeroom, but he sat between a silver haired boy and a red-haired girl on the other side of the room.

"Ah, hello. Is there any where I can put this?" I asked, referring to the potatoes.

"Here, let me take it." Stated a blonde boy, he took the dish from my arms and placed it on the counter behind me.

"My name's Sora! It's great to finally meet you!" Stated the brown haired boy, smiling brightly at me. And seriously, if he wanted to meet me _that_ badly. He would have by now.

"Sora, I think you're scaring her."said the Blonde boy, now standing beside Sora, "I'm Roxas, this idiots twin."

Wait, _they_ were the twins? But…one was blonde, and the other a brunette! How did that work?

"The hair right?" asked Roxas, catching the look of confusion on my face. I blushed, and nodded. "Dad's a blonde, Mom's a brunette. We inherited different dominant hair genes from them I guess."

"Ah."

That was my first meeting with the Strife twins. And it would not be the last.


End file.
